Mi・Ru・Ki・Mo・Ko♡ Magica~Ruru
, also known as Milky♡MoKo or simply Magica~Ruru, is a fantasy magical girl anime created by Yousei A. Sina. The story centers around five girls, who are granted the power of Ruru, a legendary melody, and use the power to fight the forces of despair. Story Characters Magica~Ruru * Mimi is the 14-year old lady-like protagonist of Magica~Ruru. She holds the power of the blue Ruru melody and transforms into . Mimi is the vice-president of her school's student council, who is known for her collected, calm and careful decisions. Mimi is quite mature, yet seems to have troubles to make new friends due to her constant search for safety and since she never risks anything. Mintlulu's powers are based on the breeze of winds. * Ruru is a 14-year old girl, who was born and grew up in Italy. She holds the power of the red Ruru melody and transforms into . Her family moved to Japan right before her first debut. Even though Ruru is usually an outgoing and cheerful girl, she appears rather quite towards her new fellow class mates. Ruru feels uncomfortable around others and has got a hard time getting used to the new situation. She, however, really enjoys walking through Japanese parks. Lucelulu's powers are based on the illuminating light. * Kiki is a 13-year old happy go lucky girl who appears to be quite clumsy, yet is hardly ever seen with sad expressions. Kiki holds the power of the pink Ruru melody and transforms into . Kiki is a talented cook, who's especially skilled in making sweets. She is the current president of the school's sweets club, and is adored for her delicious shortcakes. While Kiki really loves sweets, she loves everyone's smiles after they tasted her sweets more, which is why she shres her self-made sweets with her friends. Kittilulu's powers are based on happy smiles. * Momo is the 14-year old co. captain of her school's softball club. Momo holds the power of the orange Ruru melody and transforms into . Momo is a very athletical girl, who has also got quite a big pride. She enjoys to win and has problems accepting a loss. In addition, it's pretty hard for Momo to accept and admit her own flaws and mistakes. However, due to her high spirit, she's pretty good at cheering up others. Due to that, Momo is very popular at her school, especially around the girls. Morninglulu's powers are based on hot spirit. * Koko is an introvert 12-year old girl, who attends the Milky Hill Academy in first year of middle school. Koko holds the power of the green Ruru melody and transforms into . Koko is the calm and very cautious daughter of Hoshizaki's current mayor, which makes her very relieable and skilled in handling stressing situations. However, Koko tries to keep as much distance from her father's work and responsiblities as possible. Therefore, she usually travels to the coasts of the island. She is really concerned of mother earth. Cosmolulu's powers are based on the blooming nature. Allies * * D.E.S.P.A.I.R * Kurokawa Saki is a 15-year old girl, who attends the Milky Hill Academy in second year of middle school. She is pretty popular at her school, due to her "cool" appearance. Even though she is surrounded by people, Saki usually feels lonely and left alone. Her loneliness, and hatred towards those who seem to have a good life, allowed her to transform into the dark magical girl, known as . * * * * * * Additional Characters * Princess Magica Lulu, or Goddess Magica Lulu, is the legendary original owner of the miraculous Ruru melodies. Lulu is said to have lived more than a thousand years ago. Some legends tell that the Hoshizaki island was created by Magica Lulu's powers. * Koizumi Yasuyuki is the current mayor of Hoshinokawa City. He is Koko's father, but due to his busy job, he's hardly got time he could spend with his daughter. Listings Setting * : The Milky Hill Academy is a private school located on top of the Milky Hill, one of the highest mountains of the Hoshizaki Island Province. The school covers the school grades from elementary to high school. * : Hoshinokawa City is the main setting of the anime as well as the capital city of the Hoshizaki Island Province, which is located at the Hoshizaki Island. Magica Objects * The seven Magica Prism Jewels store the power of Princess Magica Lulu, the legendary creator of the Ruru melodies. As Magica Lulu passed away, the prisms were spread all over Hoshizaki Island. Today, the forces of despair desire to obtain and destroy the Magica Prism Jewels. * The Mira~Kuru Assemble is a collection of magical instruments. The instruments are powered by each of the Miruku Magica's individual powers, as well as the Magica Prism Jewels. Known instruments of the collection are: ** : A set of kagura bells carrying the chime of a bird's wings. The bells are wielded by Miruku Mint, the Miruku Magica of winds. ** ** ** : A heart-shaped harp of happiness, wielded by Miruku Kitten, the Miruku Magica of happy smiles. ** List of Episodes Mi・Ru・Ki・Mo・Ko♡ Magica~Ruru is set to start airing on Tokyo TV in winter season 2019. So far, it was revealed that the season will have about 20 episodes. However, it is unknown how many episodes it may actually have. Specials * : A crossover movie special between and the Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime series. Trivia References '''' Category:Magica~Ruru Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Slice of Life Category:Fantasy